Mochi Matryoshka
by Yvliamiu
Summary: In which the mochis formed a "matryoshka" and the world was shocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello everyone! There isn't many mochi stories here so I decided to write my own! I will probably publish more mochi stories afterwards. English isn't my first language so there may be some grammatical errors...And a matryoshka is a russian nesting doll.**

**Please enjoy!**

It was a nice day and the world meeting was holding nicely. France and England were bickering, Germany was yelling orders for all he was worth, Italy fell asleep in to the bowl while eating pasta, and so on. Yes, nothing could gone more smoothly.

While they were having their meeting in the conference room, the mochis, mysterious rice balls brought by Estonia, were in another one. He didn't plan to bring them, but somehow America mochi had grew large and sprouted wings. It brought the rest of the mochis here, much to the nation's dismay, so the mochis were shoved inside the other room and locked up with a giant lock. Banging and screeching sounds inside could be heard in the conference room, but the nations ignored them anyway.

Latvia mochi was shaking hard in one corner of the room with mochi Estonia and mochi Lithuania, three faces were all visibly pale, for Russia mochi was radiating its purple aura. Russia mochi didn't get its vodka this morning because Estonia had to rush for the flight. So it was smiling extra big, and picking extra fights. Latvia mochi shuddered and buried deeper into mochi Estonia.

Two innocent violet eyes turned towards their direction. Then their owner, who was the devil himself in the eyes of the trio, nudged towards them. His smile covered in his scarf. The three mochis stared helplessly at each other, too frightened to move.

Desperate, an idea came into Estonia mochi's mind. It turned to the trembling Latvia mochi and whispered: " Don't be scared, I'll protect you!"

Then it opened its mouth wide, and swallowed Latvia mochi.

Estonia mochi could feel Latvia mochi shaking in its tummy, but the shaking gradually reduced. Estonia mochi sighed in relief. Russia mochi stared in disbelief.

Lithuania mochi, now too stunned to move, recovered faster than Russia mochi and swallowed Estonia mochi to protect it.

Russia mochi, also recovered, hopped towards Lituania mochi hoping to at least have some fun hitting it with the pipe, or perhaps strangling it with the scarf? Just as it was a step away, Poland mochi hopped into its view, shielding Lithuania mochi.

"Hey, you, totally stay away from Liet mochi, kay?" Yelled Poland mochi, before it swallowed LIithuania mochi, shook its large pink bow on the head triumphantly, bumped Russia mochi on the side, and hopped away.

Poland mochi hopped across the room, Russia mochi hot on its trail. Poland mochi was soon too tired to move, having so many mochis in his stomach. "Ukraine mochi," it said when seeing said mochi, "cover me!"

Ukraine mochi did cover him by swallowing Poland mochi. As Russia mochi approached her, Ukraine mochi started to cry but was too stuffed to run away. Russia mochi, seeing this as a golden chance for all the mochis to "become one" with it, pulled down its scarf and swallowed Ukraine mochi without hesitation.

As Russia mochi was nudging around with a smile of victory, the sound of his nightmare echoed behind him: " Marry me, marry me, marry me..."  
Russia mochi screamed and hopped as fast as it could, all its sense of victory gone now:"Please, go away! Go home!"

"Oh big brother," said Belarus mochi, hopping behind, " you needn't play that trick, i love you more than anything or anyone else!"

Russia mochi's hop grew slower and smaller, until Belarus mochi caught up to it. Dispite Russia mochi's struggle and the difference of size between the two, Belarus mochi managed to swallow it in whole.

After the world conference, Estonia went to collect his the room was a lot quieter, but he didn't thought much about it and unlocked the room.

Most mochis were there, but Russia mochi was nowhere in sight (if it were there he would've seen it and Amerca mochi fighting, considering it hadn't had its fill of vodka). After a second glance, he found that the Baltic mochis, Poland mochi and Ukraine mochi were missing, too.

A thousand thoughts began racing in Estonia's mind: were they hiding? Were they kidnapped by America mochi? But Russa mochi was undefeatable... Did England mochi cast a spell on them? But Russia mochi was immune to curses...

He stopped thinking whenl he saw a large, stuffed Belarus mochi. taking a few steps towards the mochi, he could've sworn he had heard "kol kol kol" in its stomach...

Estonia's scream could be heard in the entire building.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," laughed America nervously, " Belarus mochi ate those missing mochis up?" He looked across the table, head tilting and waiting for a response.

" I'm not entirely sure, but that's probably what has happened." said Estonia miserabally. All the nations rushed to the room after hearing his scream, then gathered around Belarus mochi. Said mochi was at the moment in the center of the room. It looked like it was going to explode the very next second. But it had a smile instead of the usual frown. Not a sarcastic or sadistic one, but one that could only be formed by true happiness. It was smiling and murmuring something. The nations stopped talking. Estonia squatted down and approached the filled-up, plump mochi.

"Married, married, married" was what it was saying.

At which Russia shivered and inched further away fron Belarus mochi, only to see from the corner of his eyes a Belarus deep in thought. He paled: "I hope she isn't considering to eat me..."

The "kol kol kol" inside Brlarus mochi's round belly was getting desperate. Estonia tried to pry open the mochi's mouth with his hands, but it was sealed shut. Belarus mochi would've bit his fingers off, gladly, but it didn't want to risk losing its big brother by opening its mouth.

For the next few hours, all the nations (except Belarus) tried their best to open Belarus mochi's mouth.

England cooked a batch of scones with the staff kitchen (and nearly burnt down the building). He took one and placed it in front of the mochi. It looked like it was going to throw up in any minute, but it didn't.

France shooed the younger nations out of the room and showed a romance movie on his phone to the mochi. At the end of the movie, it's eyes welled, but it kept its mouth firmly shut.

China whipped out a math exercise book and a pencil from his basket and showed the mochi the hardest question. It looked at it for a good fifteen minutes,dazed , then scribbled down answer.

"Average students can do that in less than ten minutes," said China, "but it's a mochi, so I guess that's good."

America pushed Russia in front of the mochi after China put the book back in its place: You try, Russia dude!"

The nation and the mochi stared at each other. For some reason, Russia thought the mochi was estimating his size. Its mouth watered a little, and the nation had a feeling that it would swallow him like his mochi counterpart. He was a big man, and Belarus mochi would have to stretch itself as thin as rice paper if it wanted to eat him, which he had no doubt it would do if it had the chance. Althought THAT would open the mochi's mouth, he didn't want to take that route. Its big eyes stared at him, reminding him the fear caused by being chased by his sister. The mochi's eyes looked just like hers...

After some staring, Russia gulped down a whimper, bent down and whispered to the mochi: " Your big brother is much better-looking than me, keep him." With that he hurried away from it. The mochi smiled contently: big brother is so nice, human, mochi and any species whatsoever.

"AND NOW... THE HERO SAVES THE DAY!" shouted America. After getting everybody's attention, he marched twards the mochi, and, completely ignoring the glare of the two belarusians. human and mochi. he yanked open Belarus mochi's jaw. A punch on its squishy body was the only thing it takes to make the mochi cough up its crying big brother.

Russia mochi looked unharmed, but it was shaking so hard that it could beat Latvia mochi in a shaking contest. Russia swooped Russia mochi up and cradled it like a baby to calm the mochi down. No one made fun of the two: spending a couple of hours "being one" with Belarus mochi was too much a shock for anyone.

"YES!" shouted America, " THE HERO SAVED THE DAY!" He waved his arms in the air to show his delight, Belarus mochi dangling on his right hand. In a fury, the mochi had bitten down the nation with its fine, pointed teeth and refused to let go. Belarus stomped towards America and grabbed the mochi off him, leaving deep cuts on his fingers and stomped offwithout looking back or saying a word.

"Thanks fors getting rid of that mochi!" said America, flashing his white teeth. The wounds disappeared ony a few seconds later.

Belarus rubbed the mochi: " Good job, much better than my progress for the last few decades or so. Tell me all about it." Belarus mochi cheered up a little upon hearing these words, and the two went to a corner to discuss their new plans.

On the other side of the room, Russia murmured to the still shaking mochi: " Hmm... looks like our comerade is a little heavier than the last time Isaw him..."

He put the mochi down after few more cuddle. As soon as it was put down, it opened its mouth and out came a crying Ukraine mochi, who ran away as soon as possible.

Russia was a little surprised: " You became one with Ukraine mochi?

No reply came, Russia mochi seemed to feel too sick to answer. "Yes, I agree, " said Russia, "You should probably get some rest first before becoming one with the world."

Ukraine mochi reached a safe place far from Russia mochi. then coughed out Poland mochi, who, after adjusting his big bow, grinned: " Thanks, Ukraine mochi!"

Then it coughed out Lithuania mochi. "Don't worry," it cooed to the , "it's alright now."

Lithuania mochi's nervous green eyes glanced around. Finally, it decided that the coast was clear, and coughed out Estonia mochi, who opened its mouth and gently coughed out a Latvia mochi, sound at sleep.

The nations could but stare. A little while later, Latvia mochi woke up and, finding all attentions on him, scooted away.

"Wow" was what Estonia could only say.

Which was pretty well considering the others were completely speechless.


End file.
